CSI: Psychiatric Ward
by crazypixie
Summary: OK the entire team is in *a* hospital, but why?? (no one dies so dont worry) but there are some other problems.....read 2 find out!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own anything in here, except for a few of the patients you don't recognize, what I do own is the power to R-E-C-Y-C-L-E recycle!! oh sorry anyway enjoy the story!

****

Chapter 1

" Sara, time for your meds. Come on wake up." Sara Sidle woke up to a calm soothing voice telling her what she already knew. Yup 7 a.m. time for my meds time to feed the cat She stretched and opened her eyes. "Morning Ms. Sidle"

"Morning Yvette." Sara said to the nurse as she sat up in her bed. The nurse handed her two pills and a small cup of water.

"Drink up, Dr. Sanders will be in to see you in about 5 minutes. So get dressed and then we'll go for a walk today." Sara took her meds and nodded.

"Oh wait Yvette, can you make sure that my cat gets fed again? I hate leaving her for so long." Yvette smiled and nodded.

"Of course Sara." Yvette turned and left and said nothing about Sara's cat. She turned and headed down the hall and stopped at the nurses station to log in that patient in room 203 had received meds.

"So Yvette are you going to 'feed the cat'?" One of the nurses asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course! I said I would and I would. I can't let a poor aniaml go hungry now can I?" She answered back in the same sarcastic tone the other nurse had given her. They both laighed and went about their daily rounds.

+l+l+l+l+

A/N: AHAHHAHAH OK if you're confused raise your hand!! ::raises hand:: Yes I confuse myself, OK in the next chap we see the rest of the CSI team and learn of everyone's 'condition' anyways plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Yvette left the nurses station at noon and headed for the rec room. "Good afternoon everyone! Time for meds, and then lunch." She yelled as everyone lined up in front of her. Gil Grissom was first in line. "Here you go Gil."

"Thanks, do you think maybe I could borrow your brain after lunch? I'd like to see how it all fits together first hand." Grissom asked as he swallowed his pills.

"Gil, what has Dr. Sanders told you about trying to disect peoples brains?"

"Don't do it unless I'm a certified doctor." He mocked and walked away. Next in line was Warrick Brown.

"Hey Yvette, what do ya say me and you get outta here and you know have some fun?!" He raised his eyebrows and kissed her hand. She pulled it away.

"Here's your meds, now go eat lunch." She looked to the next person in line. Oh boy! Catherine Willows "Good afternoon Catherine." She handed Catherine a cup of meds and a cup of water.

"Whoa?! What is that?" Catherine looked at the water.

"It's water Ms. Willows."

"I see that but why are you giving it to me? Do you have any idea how many fish could have touched that water?!? I COULD DIE! YOU PSYCHO WOMAN! HELP ME!! SOMEONE! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!" Catherine was screaming and backing into a corner. Gil ran over to her.

"Someone get me some sterile knives and I need some gloves. Catherine you're going to be OK, but we need to perform immediate surgery right now! You're losing a lot of blood!"

"I am?! I KNEW IT I WAS ATACKED BY ANOTHER DAMN GOLDFISH! OH THE PAIN!!"

"Morphine! We need morphine!! Hurry people we're going to lose her!" Some nurses ran over to where Catherine was lying on the ground and picked her up.

"Give me a straight jacket. Come on Catherine time for the cushy room!" Yvette said as she injected Catherine with a sedative.

"Mmm the cushy room! I like the cushy room!" Catherine mumbled. She had an extremely dopey grin on her face.

"Hey! That was my patient!" Gil exclaimed.

"As for you Mr. Grissom back to your room! Dr. Sanders will be with you to talk to you about your surgeries." Another nurse took him by the arm and led him down the hall to his room.

"Glad we're not psycho Nicky!" Sara said as she watched the nurse drag Grissom down the hall. She hadn't noticed that he was drooling. "Oh Nick control yourself!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, yea I'm glad we're not psycho to!"

"Nick will you help my feed my kitty?"

"Sure, let's eat first." Nick took Sara's hand and they walked to the cafeteria. Yvette came running into the room!

"Nick and Sara! Where are you going?! You haven't had your meds." She handed them cups. "You both have a group session after lunch."

"OK" they said in unison. AS they walked through the lunch line, every now and then Sara would put food in her pockets. They ate their lunch and headed for their group session.

+l+l+l+

A/N: Just so you know they are all crazy except for Greg! I have plans for him! And yes Catherine is afraid of Fish, don't ask, but it works for her! So hope you enjoyed this chap! Please review.


End file.
